Unloved
by SomewhereElse31
Summary: *Sequel to Unwanted* Zach and Cammie didn't destroy the COC after reuniting, Bex and Grant have a kid, something is going on with Liz and Jonas, and who died?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! **

**Well, here it is! Unwanted's sequel! **

**Yay! I am so excited for it and I hope you are too!**

**Thanks to all who voted in the poll, I didn't get the big turn out like I had hoped, but it worked, so I am not complaining. **

**And to that one person who voted for UNPUPPYDOG-I LOVE YOU! haha, that made my day! I was laughing so hard when I saw that somebody had actually voted for it!**

**Love you!**

**~Panda8925**

**P.S. sorry for the shortness-I promise, the next chapter will be longer!**

...

*5 months later*

I groaned as I sat up in bed, listening to the sound of the phone ringing. Who would call at four in the morning?

Woops, I guess I forgot that Zach and I lived in Ireland and not Virginia anymore. Ireland, as in a whole different time zone.

I dragged my feet across the cold stone floor to the kitchen of our little cottage in the country, complete with no sheep or goats. Zach had refused, much to my dismay.

"Hello?" I asnwered, already half way asleep again.

"Cam! Cam you guys have to get here!" the voice on the other end of the line shouted. At first I didn't recognize the voice, but something told me it was Grant.

"Ugh," I groaned again, into the phone.

"Seriously though Bex just went into labor!"

And with that I was fully awake. BEX WAS HAVING THE KID!

"SHIT!" I shouted, and started pacing around the kitchen, as Zach peggled in.

"What's going on?" he asked, as dazed as I was just ten seconds earlier.

"Bex is having the baby!" I leadned away from the phone, hoping Grant would be spared from my loud, anxious screaming.

"Here!" I shoved the phone into his chest as I ran apast him. "I have to start packing!"

"Cam!" he yelled after me, but I just ignored it. I had to get there as fast as I could, for Bex and the baby's sake.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I have some important news!

1) This was a big decision for me, but I am not continuing _Unloved._ I had major writer's block and I just couldn't write down what I wanted to happen, and if you are a fellow writer then you can understand what I'm sayin.

So since I am not completing the story and I know you all will have questions, here are some details of what I was going to happen:

a) Bex and Grant had a baby boy! His name was Henry.

b) Cammie and Zach were going to meet Zach's friends Charlie and Jake. Jake was going to be bad and working for the COC. Charlie was going to be good. In the end Jake and Zach's sister Marissa were going to be killed by Cammie and Zach, who had become a couple again aww.

c) Macey was the one who died at the end of _Unwanted_. Joe was still in a coma and would wake up at the end of the sequel.

Again, I am sooooooo sorry about not writing the whole thing, I have had no time. And honestly, I liked where I ended _Unwanted_ and didn't have the motivation to finish its sequel.

I know some people may be mad at me, and I get that. I am mad at myself, don't worry. I wish I had the time and motivation to finish it I really do, but sometimes life gets in the way :(

2) _Back In Business_ is not finished. I will finish that story when I have the time and I don't think there will be a sequel.

3) I am going to write another one-shot! Yay! I looove writing them because I can make the characters however I want them for each different one-shot. Once _Back In Business_ is finished, I will probably only write one-shots every now and then. I just love them! Hah.

And if you have the time, be sure to check out pigeonfollower's story! She has been a big help to me!

So thank you, if you decided to read this. I love each and every one of you who reads my stuff because writing is what I love to do more than anything in the world (besides reading). I hope you understand why _Unloved_ is over and why I can't write on here more often.

I love you all and MERRY CHRISTMAS! AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!

~Panda8925


End file.
